the younger sibling
by kogalover12
Summary: who was she how does inuyasha know her. is she alive or is she not. i suck at summeries please read and review!


i redid this whole chapter i think i got all my spelling mistakes out i know its still in script i'm working with that to as soon as i rewrite this whole thing i'll post chapter two. thank u so much for the reviews that i got it was greatly appreciated.

Kagome: 'man whats up with Inuyasha he is just lieing around on the ground but youshually he goes around bugging every one to get off of there asses and start searching for the jewel shards. Wander whats up'

Kagome just shook her head and walked back inside the hut still wandering about Inuyasha but thankful they can have this time to rest. They have bin after Naraku for such a long time this was a good thing the gang needed to rest to build up there strength.

Inuyasha : ' it's bin 54 years since i last saw her tomorrow it will be 55' (A/N its bin 4 years since inuyasha was released from the sacred tree)

Inuyasha just laid there on the nice soft grass on a hill side that was located on the out skirts of the village. He was thinking about someone he known long ago. A smile came to his face when he got a image in his head of this person

**Back in the hut**

Sango:"hey kagome

Kagome:"hey sango"

Sango:" what up with inuyasha?"

Shippo:"yea whats up with him he is usually yelling at us for not looking for jewel shard"

Kagome:"i don't no shippou...i wish i knew"

**Later that night**

Inuyasha walked threw the door of the hut sat down and started to eat some ramen that kagome made for every one.

Miroku:"so inuyasha are we leaving soon"

Inuyasha:"maybe after tomorrow"

Inuyasha's voice had a hint of sadness when he spoke

Shippo:"why can't we leave tomorrow. Your starting to act like a stubborn mule who doesn't want to do anything"

Shippo then hid behind kagome thinking he was going to get hit bye inuyasha. Insted inuyasha just stood up put his ramen cup down and went out side the hut.

Shippo:"that was weird he would usually hit me if i said something like that"

Miroku:"yes that is odd"

Sango:"kagome"

Kagome:" yes sango"

Sango:"doesn't inuyasha usually get sad a depressed around this time of the year"

Kagome:"yea your right sango"

Miroku:"i also find it odd that we are around this same village at this time of the year"

Kagome:"well theres no yous in trying to figure it out now we should all go to bed night every one"

Soon every one in the hut was fast asleep

**Back out side**

Inuyasha was lieing on the roof looking at the stars day dreaming

**Flash back**

a little7 year old inuyasha was running around outside he was playing with a little girl that looked to be about 5

Little girl:"inuyasha your it"

The little girl tagged inuyasha then ran away from him

Inuyasha:"I'll get you"

The little girl ran away from inuyasha giggling

Little girl:"you can't catch me"

**End of flash back**

Inuyasha smiles remembering how much fun he and her had

Inuyasha:'i wish i could have found your body at least'

Inuyasha just layed there with a sad expression till he soon fell into the dream land

**In the morning**

Shippo:" KAGOME"

Kagome woke up and almost jumped out of her sleeping bag.

Kagome:"what is it shippou and please don't yell"

Shippo"sorry kagome"

Shippo started to pout he hated it when kagome was upset with him.

Kagome:"it's ok shippo. now tell me what is wrong"

Shippo looked up at kagome

Shippo:"it's inuyasha he's gone

Miroku and sango were up now do to shippo's yelling

Sango:"what do you mean gone"

Shippo:"he's gone i can't find him any wear in the village"

Miroku:"wear could he have gone"

Kagome:"i don't know wear he would go. should we go looking for him"

Sango:"yes i think that would be the best thing to do"

with that said the gang all got up off the floor. They went outside. then in the woods looking for the missing hanyou.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha:'maybe should have told everyone wear i was going . no they will survive till i get back'

Inuyasha shook his head tempting to loose the thought he just had. Inuyasha continued to walk till he came to an old destroyed village witch looked like all may hem broke loose. houses were destroyed,bones and skeletons were scattered. All the bones belonged to human none were of demon nor half demon. Inuyasha continued to walk threw the village he started going into the woods behind a destroyed home that looked like it used to be the biggest home there. He continued to go strait till he came to a slow moving creek on the left side of the creek there was a whole bunch of wild flowers that looked like they were in full bloom. they were all sorts of colors. There was something different on the right side of the river. insted of wild flowers there was a patch of pink, red, yellow and white tulips. Inuyasha sat by the tulips and just stared at them.

**Flash back**

The same girl before was by the river with inuyasha. she was holding a sack of tulips balls. Inuyasha was about10 and the little girl was about 8years old.

Little girl:"come on inuyasha please help me plant them please"

she was giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Inuyasha:"oh...ok fine i'll help you"

Little girl:"thanks"

Inuyasha and the little girl spent hours planting tulips.

Inuyasha:"you know...these flowers will grow back every year"

Little girl:"really inuyasha"

Inuyasha:"yea"

**End of flash back**

Inuyasha sat there in the nice grass watching the water in the creek flow down stream. he leaned against a pink cherry blossom tree thinking.

**Back with the gang**

Kagome:"hey shippou can you smell inuyasha sent"

Shippo:"i can try...hey kagome i found it"

Miroku:"lead the way shippou"

Soon the group entered the same destroyed village. They seen the bones every wear.

Sango:"what happened"

Miroku:"looks like there was a war"

Shippo:"i can smell inuyasha he went this way"

Shippo started running in the direction he smelled inuyasha. Shippou didn't really want to stick around. the village

**Back with inuyasha**

Kagome" inuyasha...inuyasha"

yelled kagome hoping to find inuyasha soon.

soon the whole gang was around inuyasha

Kagome:"inuyasha you ok"

Inuyasha:"yea i am'

Miroku:" why are you out here"

Inuyasha sighed and looked at the group

Inuyasha:" i suppose i should tell yins why i am here. you see about 55 years ago i lost some one who was very close to me "

Kagome:" really inuyasha who"

please reiview and tell me what u think i'm new at this so please help me. i do except flames.


End file.
